Ultraman Plasma (Series)
Ultraman Plasma is a series about an Ultra of the same name. The story takes place 3 years after the events of Ultraman Geed. Premise "I made this because I liked the idea of having Fusion Ultras and Fusion Monsters. Plus I wanted Plasma and Geed To be in the same universe because i though it would be cool if they met each other." -''Ultraman Plasma''(Me) Plot Ultraman Plasma, the son of Ultraman Hikari was sent to earth to stop a rampaging kaiju. In one of the battles, he accidentally injured a person by the name of Rei serizawa. Feeling remorseful, he gave his own life to him and merged their bodies together to keep him alive. Ultraman Plasma stayed to protect Earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien invaders. Episodes * Episode 1: The Monster of The Underground * Episode 2: Deep Sea Kaiju * Episode 3: A Sticky Situation * Episode 4: Father and Son * Episode 5: Belial Returns * Episode 6: Charge! Ultraman Plasma! * Episode 7: The Kaiju Zone * Episode 8: The Return of Geed * Episode 9: The God of Earth * Episode 10: A Welcoming arrival * Episode 11: We can become strong, it's alright! * Episode 12: A Friend's return! * Episode 13: Corona * Episode 14: The Ace From Space * Episode 15: The Return of Ultraman * Episode 16: 7 Days Till The Arrival * Episode 17: A Shocking Surprise * Episode 18: The Battle Begins * Episode 19: Ultraman Plasma vs Ultraman Lightning * Episode 20: Resolutions * Episode 21: Lend Me The Power of Your Lights! * Episode 22: Belial vs Plasma * Episode 23: Companions Return * Episode 24: Neo Fusion Rise! * Episode 25: The Final Showdown Pt 1 * Episode 26: The Final Showdown Pt 2 * Episode 27: The Final Showdown Pt 3 Characters Ultras * Ultraman Plasma (All Episodes) * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 4, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Belial (Episodes 5, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Geed: Primitive (Episodes 8, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Geed: Solid Burning (Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Geed: Acro Smasher (Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Geed: Magnificent (Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Geed: Royale Mega Master (Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Corona (Episodes 12, 13, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Ace (Episodes 14, 23, 24 , 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Jack (Episodes 15, 23, 24 , 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraseven (Episodes 16, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Lightning (Episodes 17, 18, 19, and 20) * Ultraman Orb (Episodes 21, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Orb: Plasma Spark!(Combination of Plasma, Orb, and Lightning. Appears in the final episode) * Ultraman Zero (Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Zero Beyond (Episodes 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultra Father(Mentioned in Episode 22) * Ultraman Cosmos (Episodes 11, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Plasma Omega(Combination of Plasma and all the other Ultras, discluding Corona) Kaiju, Aliens Neutral * Gomassu (Episode 2) * Earth Gomorant(A combination of Gomora and Tyrant that appears in Episode 9) Evil * Bemora (Episodes 1, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Uranium Neronga (Episodes 3, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Five King (Episodes 4, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Pedanium Zetton (Episodes 5, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Gatanzoa (Episode 6) * Gomess (Episodes 7, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Magular (Episodes 7, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Red King Episodes 7, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Jirass (Episodes 7, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Black King (Episodes 8, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ex Gudon (Episode 10, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ex Tyrant (Episode 10, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Dodongo x2 (Episode 11) * Ace Killer (Episode 14) * Yapool (Episode 14) * Kingsaurus (Episode 15) * Jumbo King (Episode 15) * Delusion Seven (Episode 16) * Alien Metron (Episode 16) * Ex Eleking (Episode 16) * King Pandon (Episode 16) * Dinozaur (Episode 20) * Banpira (Episodes 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27) * Ultraman Belial: Monster Charge!(Combination of all the monsters in the final fight) * Alien Magma (Episodes 12 and 13) * Yapool (Episodes 12 and 13) Ultra Fight Plasma * Kingstron * Zegan * Skydon * Gudon * Alien Icarus * Bullton * Alien Hipporito * Alien Guts * Parastan * Golza * Skull Gomora * King Galactron * Astron * Twin Tail * Antlar * Ragon * C.O.V * Aboras * Banilla * Neronga * Gabora * Strong Gomorant * Reigubas Trivia * There were supposed to be more episodes but I didn't want the series to be too long Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Ultra Series